random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PixelMiette/400 Questions
Do I have a social life? No. Do I have too much free time on my hands? Yes. Begin! ---- 1. Name: My real name is Emma. 2. Nickname(s): Pixel, Miette 3. Birthday: April 20 4. That makes you (age): Not telling :/ 5. Where were you born (city): Not telling :/ 6. Location : Somewhere in Canada 7. Shoe size: I don't care enough to remember 8. How many piercings?: I hate piercings 9. Tattoos?: None 10. When you wake up you're: On my phone or computer 11. When your about to sleep you're: Probably screaming about OK KO after taking my melatonin later than I should 12. Zodiac sign: Taurus 13. Chinese sign: Rooster 14. Righty or Lefty: Righty 15. Innie or Outie: No 16. School: NO Section Two: Looks 17. Nationality: Canadian 18. Hair colour: Brown 20. Weight: I don't care enough to remember 21. Height: 5'0 (I am TINY AS SHIT) 22. Braces?: Yep 23. Glasses?: Yep Section Three: Private Life 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend? Neither 25. If so, who? None 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone? Yeah, and they're all fictional. 27. Who has a crush on you? I don't care. Chances are I'll never date them even if my life depended on it. 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf? I never would 29. Who was your first kiss: Uh, nobody? 30. Who was your last kiss: Nobody. 31. Are you a virgin? Yes 32. Ever had a threesome before? *loads gun* STOP ASKING ME SEXUAL SHIT 33. NQ- Every been swarmed by ladybugs?: No. 34. Have you ever been in love? 'Do fictional crushes count?'' 35. Broken any hearts? I don't know 36. Got your heart broken? Nah 37. Ever liked a friend? Nah 38. What happened? Still friends Section Four: Past Relationships 39. How many relationships have you been in?: none 40. How many were serious enough to count: none 41. Who were those serious ones: none 42. NQ- Who used to be your best friend: My asshole neighbor 43. What made them different: He constantly gaslighted me and treated me like shit because I just so happen to be autistic 44. What happened: We stopped being friends 45. Best boy/girlfriend: none 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: none 47. Ever been kissed: No? 48. Who do you want back: Any family member of mine that died 49. Who do you regret: none 50. Why?: None Section Five: Favourites 51. Song: Sex Offender Shuffle "To Heart" by fromis_9 52. Movie: I don't even know anymore 53. Food: N/A 54. Drink: N/A 55. Store: N/A 56. Television show: OK KO, OBVIOUSLY 57. Holiday: Christmas 58. Book: The "I Don't Read Books" Manifesto by PixelMiette 59. Ice cream: I don't like ice cream. 60. Sweets: None 61. Crisps: Ew. 62. Type of music: K-Pop 63. Artist: 2NE1, fromis_9, TWICE, etc. 64. Word: "Heck". Don't ask why. 65. Time of day: 7:00 PM every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday because that's when OK KO is on. 66. Dressing: None 67. Alcoholic drink: I'm not of legal age :// 68. Colour(s): Purple :> 69. Piece of clothing: Hoodies because I am ~temperature sensitive~ 70. Character: Enid.Enid.Enid.Enid.Enid. 71. Smell: I don't know 72. Shampoo: I don't know 73. Soap: I don't know 74. Smiley: >:3c 75. Board game: None 76. Sport: None 77. Number: 21 78. Quote: "And I said, confiscate my foot, teach!" -Enid 79. Animal: Bunnies are nice. 80. Actor: (shrugs) 82. Vegetable: Potato 83. Fruit: I hate fruit. 84. Place to be: the computer lab 85. Thing in your room: My bed 86. Gum: I hate gum. 87. Shape: triangle 88. Country: I don't know 89. Mall: N/A 90. Car: I don't care about cars :/ 91. Boy's name: Kevin 92. Girl's name: Shannon 93. Family member: All of them 94. Restaurant: I don't know 95. Movie place: What? 96. Person to go to the movies with: My friends and family 97. Noise: The first note of the OK KO theme 98. Brand of shoe: I don't care 99. Brand of clothing: I don't care 100. Body part of a chicken: Wha? 101. Swear word: Fuck and Asshat 102. Month: April :D 103. Possession: my phone 104. Team: None 105. Season: Spring 106. Radio station: I don't care 107. Magazine: I don't read magazines 108. Favorite grade: 4 (those were the lit times) 109. Least favorite grade: 5 110. Teacher: My grade 4 teacher, my current French teacher 111. Least favorite teacher: My current math teacher 112. Subject: French 113. Subject to talk about: French Section Six: Family 114. Who's your mom?: my mom 115. Who's your dad?: my dad 116. Any step-parents?: Nah 117. Any brothers?: Nope 118. Any Sisters?: Nope 120. Coolest: Both of my parents because they know about dank memes 121. Loudest: Me 122. Best relative: No favorites. 123. Worse relative: None 124. Do you get along with your parents? Yes 125. With your siblings? My siblings don't exist 126. Does anyone understand you? Yes. 127. Do you have any pets?: My dog and cat. 128. If so, what kind and name?: I'd prefer not to say 129. If not, what do you want as a pet?: I want a rabbit. I'd name it Enid. Those who watched We've Got Fleas will understand the reference. Section Seven: School 131. Are you still in school? Yeah 132. Did you drop out?: no 133. Your current GPA: I don't know 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: I bring lunch because my school's lunch fucking suuuuuucks 135. ABC's?: What 136. Favorite class: French :3 137. Play any sports at school?: No. 138. Are you popular? I don't care 139. Favorite memory: My 10th birthday (happened in grade 4). THAT WAS THE LITTEST DAY EVER AAAAA 140. Most humiliating moment: This year when I had to suffer with this one classmate of mine who was obsessed with me. She moved away a few months ago. 141. Most funniest moment: A lot of them. 142. Most scared moment: Two words - report cards. Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear 145. Chicken: A bird that can't fly. 146. Dog: LOCAL DOGGO DOES A FLIP 147. Christina Aguilera: Somebody 148. Ricky Martin: I'm Pickle Ricky shot 149. 50 cent: No 150. Poop: Gross 151. Beach: No 152. Desert: Sand 153. Water: drink 154. Osama: liked anime 155. Love: Okay 156. Your little brother: I don't have siblings. I already stated that. 157. Butt: Ew 158. Clowns: No 159. Wonder: Uh 160. Brown: Please no 161. Banana: Gross 162. Sex: Stop it 163. Parents: my parents 164. Homosexuals: people 165. God: Probably doesn't exist Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: no 167. Heaven: no 168. Devil: kinda 169. Hell: actually yes 170: Boogy man: no 171. Closet Monsters: no 172. Fortune tellings: no 173. Magic: no 174. Love at first sight: nah 175. Ghosts: yep 176. Voo-doo dolls: no 177. Reincarnation: Yep 178. Yourself: sometimes Section Ten: Do you 179. Smoke: No 180. Do drugs: No 181. Drink alcohol: No 182. Cuss: Yeah, only online. 183. Sing in the shower: No 184. Like school: Not really 185. Want to get married: F u c k n o. 186. Type with all of your fingers: I guess 187. Think you're attractive: I don't care????? 188. Drink and drive: No, I don't want to be the next inspiration for my country's 60,000,000th anti-drunk driving PSA :// 189. Snore: No. 190. Sleep walk: No. 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: Not sure Section Eleven: Have you ever 192. Flashed someone: No. 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: No. 194. Told that person how you felt: No. 195. Been arrested: No. 196. Gone to jail or juve: No. 197. Skateboarded: No. 198. Skinny dipped: No. 199. Rock climbed: It sounds scary. No. 200. Killed someone: No. 201. Watched porn: Why would I ever 202. Gone on a road trip: Yep. 203. Went out of the country: Yep. 204. Talked back to an adult: I guess? 205. Broken a law: No 206. Got pulled over: No 208: Cried to get out of trouble: Yes 209. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: I was never put in that situation 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: No 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: No 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: No 213. Moon someone: No 214. Shop-lifted: No 215. Worked at McDonald's: No 216. Eaten a dog: No 217. Give money to a homeless person: Yep 218. Glued your hand to yourself: No 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: No 220. Had a one night stand: No 221. Smoked: No 222. Done drugs: No 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: No 224. Slap someone for being stupid: Yep 225. Had cyber sex: No 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: Kind of 227. Caught someone doing something: No 228. Played a game that removes clothing: No 229. Cried during a movie: Yes 230. Cried over someone: Yes 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: No 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: No 233. Ran away from home: I attempted to when I was like 6 234. Cheated on a test: I remember doing it once in grade 3 Section Twelve: Would you 235. Bungee jump: NO 236. Sky dive: HELL NO 237. Swim with dolphins: I DON'T KNOW 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: No 239. Try to be the opposite sex: Probably 240. Lie to the police: No 241. Run from the police: I don't know 242. Lie to your parents: No 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: No 244. Be an exotic dancer: NO 245. NQ- Kill the president: I live in Canada. We don't have a president. Section Thirteen: Are you 246. Shy: Yes 247. Loud: Yes 248. Nice: For the most part 249: Outgoing: Depends 250: Quiet: Kind of 251. Mean: When my buttons are pushed 252. Emotional: Yep 253. Sensitive: Sort of 254. Gay: Very gay! Very gay! Very gay! 255. Strong: NO 256. Weak: YEAH SURE 257. Caring: Kind of 258. Dangerous: Nah 259. Crazy: Somewhat 260. Spontaneous: No 261. Funny: A lot of people think I'm funny :> 262. Sweet: I guess, idk 263. Sharing: I try 264. Responsible: Nononono 265. Trustworthy: Yus 266. Open-minded: Kind of 267. Creative: Ye 268. Cute: I don't know or care 269. Slick: Ambiguously 270. Smart: Probably 271. Dumb: Probably 272. Evil: Probably 273. Ghetto: No 274. Classy: N o 275. Photogenic: NO NO NO 276. Dependable: Idk 277. Greedy: Sort of 278. Ugly: I don't think I'm ugly? 279. Messy: YES 280. Neat: No 281. Perverted: No? 282. Silly: Idk 283. A Bitch: When I lose my temper, I can be quite the bitch. 284. A Good Listener: Not really 285. A Fighter: Sort of 286. A Party Animal: No no no no no 287. A Game Freak: No, I'm not a video game company. 288. A Computer Freak: Nah Section Fourteen: Future 289: Dream Job: I want to work in the medical business. 290. Dream house: Just a house. 291. Husband/wife: I don't know. 292. Kids: I don't want kids. 293. Names: I don't want kids. 294. Pets: Probably, idk 295. Car: Idk and idc 296. Age you would want to get married: Idk and idc 297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: Idk and idc 298. Honeymoon: Idk and idc Section Fifteen: Your friends 299. Best friend: A good amigo I've known since grade 4. I infodumped to him about OK KO for 4 hours one time. 300. Known the longest: That asshole neighbor 301. Craziest: Me, probably 302. Loudest: ME 100% 303. Shyest: Me 304. Best hair: Me? Idk 305. Best eyes: N/A 306. Best body: N/A 307. Most Athletic: This girl I know 308. Hot-Tempered: ME 309. Most impatient: ME 310. Shortest: This guy I know that really likes DDLC 311. Tallest: My best friend 312. Skinniest: Idk 313. Best singer: N/A 314. Funniest: My best friend 315. Can always make you laugh: My best friend 316. Wish you talked to more: N/A 317. Wish you saw more: N/A 318. Who drives you insane after a while: The guy that likes DDLC 319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: My best friend 320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': No? 321. Whose always been there when you need them: My best friend 322. Who is like your family: Idk 323. How many friends do you have?: A good enough amount 324. How many are really close?: Idk Section Sixteen: The last 325. Thing you ate: Some mediocre microwavable pasta 326. Thing you drank: Water 327. Thing you wore: Pyjamas 328. Thing you did: Brush my teeth 329. Place you went: Walmart 330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: My ears when I was 8 (they closed over) 331. Person you saw: My mom 332. Person you hugged: Confidential 333. Person you kissed: ? 334. NQ- Person you beat to a juicy pulp: I verbally beat my DDLC-loving friend to a pulp one night on discord 335. Person you talked to online: my friends on discord 336. Person you talked to on the phone: my father 337. Song you heard: "As If It's Your Last" by BLACKPINK 338. Show you saw: OK KO 339. Time you fought with your parents: Not in a while 340. Time you fought with a friend: Yesterday night because my DDLC-loving friend doesn't understand asexuality! 341. Words you said: "Oh." Section Seventeen: Now 343. What are you eating: nothing 344. What are you drinking: nothing 345. What are you thinking: I want Shannon to slaughter me. 346. What are you wearing: Pants and a shirt. 347. What are you doing: typing this 349. Hair: Longer than normal 350. Mood: I'm cold. 351. Listening to: "As If It's Your Last" by BLACKPINK 352. Talking to anyone: nobody 353. Watching anything: my screen Section Eighteen: Yes or No 354. Are you a vegetarian: No 355. Are you a carnivore: Probably not 356. Are you heterosexual: NO NO AND NO 357. Do you like penguins: Fuck yeah I like penguins 358. Do you write poetry: No 359. Do you see stupid people: Everywhere 360. You + Me: Idk 361. Do you like the Osbournes: Who? 362. Can you see flying pigs: Whomst? 363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: Yus 364. Are you from Afghanistan: Whomst've? 365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: No 366. Are you a zombie: No? 367. Am i annoying you: Uh 368. Do you bite your nails: No 369. Can you cross your eyes: Yes 370. Do you make your bed in the morning: No 371. Have you touched someone's private part: No Section Nineteen: This or That 372. Winter or Summer: Winter 373. Spring or Autumn: Spring 374. Shakira or Britney: Britney 375. MTV or VH1: Neither 376. Black or White: Either 377. Yellow or Pink: Pink 378. Football or Basketball: Neither 379. Mobile Phone or Pager: Moblie 380. Pen or Pencil: Pen 381. Cold or Hot: Hot 382. Tattoos or Piercings: Neither 383. Inside or Outside: Inside 384. Weed or Alcohol: Neither 385. Coke or Pepsi: Pepsi. The debate has been settled. 386. Tape or Glue: Tape 387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: McDonald's Section Twenty: Opinions 388. What do you think about classical music: No. 389. About boy bands: BAD. DELETE. BAD. BAD. BAD. DELETE. BAD. DELETE. 390. About suicide: Don't do it pl0x 391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: Choke on your own spit 392. About teen pregnancy: BAD. DELETE. 393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years: IDK 394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: IDK 395. About gay men: They're cool! Section Twenty-One: 396. Do you have a website: No 397. Current weather right now: Cold 398. Current time: 3:03 PM 399. Any shout outs- Nah 400. Last thoughts: I just want the OK KO people to confirm that Enid is bi already because the stuff I'm being given is ambiguous and it's really annoying me. Category:Blog posts